


I Will Not Leave You Comfortless

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Conflict of Interests, Cooking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Lust, M/M, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Arrow, Oliver/any male, he wishes he didn't want this</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Leave You Comfortless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



“Can you love me…even with my dark side?” 

The question is spoken in the dark of night, soft and hushes as if it’s a guarded secret. It goes without an answer, only followed by a velvety-soft kiss. 

It was not supposed to be this way. He was supposed to prefer perky, lush breasts over a thick ragging hard-on. The seductive smiles and sultry eyes were not supposed to catch his attention and make him want something he should never receive. Oliver's desire should’ve been to make quick work of the clasp on her bra...not to have his mouth water when he wonders what is hiding under Roy's boxers. He should not be desperate for the feel of skin-on-skin as Roy strips him nude, but he is powerless to the lust pooling between his thighs. 

He was not supposed to want Roy this way. He shouldn’t be turned on when Roy fumbles for the small tube of lube hidden in the nightstand drawer, and he should be ashamed and disgusted when wet, cool fingers probe his tight, pink hole. His body should shy away from the pleasure; yet instead he moans as Roy slicks two fingers inside him. 

He doesn’t love it, he swears. He can’t love the way Roy nibbled his neck and makes him with soft love bites as the younger man slides into him in one smooth thrust, and yet he does love the pleasure of being filled to the hilt, stuffed full. Roy leans in a little bit to seal their lips in a kiss, but Oliver turns his head to the side, refusing the affection. He doesn’t want to become ‘attached’, doesn’t want to feel the need for comfort and love. 

He has to be alone. He has to keep his distance from those he loves to protect them from the wolves of his enemies lurking at the doors. While he denies the affection, he welcomes the pleasure, the grind of their bodies writhing in an orgy of the flesh—he is a man, after all. Men have needs. He cannot stop the moans rumbling from his chest while his fingers curl in the bed sheets. 

If Roy is hurt by Oliver turning away from the kiss, he doesn’t show the pain, even though he would love to presses kisses all over Oliver’s face, calls him beautiful, sweetheart, my angel. He presses his lips to Oliver’s neck and grinds his hips to push his cock deeper into the silky heat of Oliver’s body, his powerful hips picking up a steady rhythm as the pleasure coils between his legs. 

He hoists Oliver's thighs up around his waist, and he gasps and moans when Ollie grips his ass-cheeks and squeeze. His hand slips between them and his fingers clasp the hard flesh, he strokes over Oliver’s shaft and squeezes firmly as his thumb slides through the moisture beading at the tip. 

Oliver gasps, his cock twitches and his hole clenching around Roy’s cock moving in and out of him; he rolls his hips upwards, meeting Roy's harder, longer grind, his heart thumping loud in his ears while his hips buck jerky. Roy jerks his hips and kisses Oliver’s jaw and, Oliver cannot deny the pleasure feels amazing—hot and sensual, toe curling orgasmic, and so damn good with the way Roy trusted inside him. 

It is absolute ecstasy, and he wished he needed want it so eagerly. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: agent_jl36 and candygramme
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/505450.html?thread=74140266#t74140266)


End file.
